Umbrella
by Katia-chan
Summary: Addresses the stupidity of getting wet and cold while depressed. unknownxBakura. Weird form of introspective RR!


Umbrella

By Katia-chan

A/N: Someone put me in the mood for a slight introspective ficlet, and it's late, so I am indulging.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

I turn the lights on in my voice, making myself sound unconcerned and unhurt.

"Oh," now add a slight sound of disappointment. "So, you think that we need a break?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry," sure you are, you jerk. "I, well, you don't really want to hear about this."

"Yes, I do." My polite nature takes over, and I cringe because I know what's coming, the excuse.

"Well, when I'm with him," a sigh, "It feels magical, you know?" I nod while clearing my throat, and then remember he can't see me.

"Yes, I understand, and I wish you both the best."

He sounds relieved and hopeful, "You really mean it? You're not angry with me?" What an idiot, of course I'm mad.

"No, not at all. You need to be with who it feels right for you to be with." Inside my head I curse him, curse him till the day he dies.

"Thank you so much for understanding. I'm sorry things had to end."

I try to speak, but have to swallow first. "I am to. Good bye." I don't give him a chance to say anything else. I very calmly hang up the phone, and then rush to the couch, where I flop down in the pillows and scream.

How could he do this to me? How the hell does he think I would be totally ok with it? He must not know me at all. Usually when I pull that shit at school Malik or someone gives me a look and accuses me of lying, and they're usually right.

I curse myself for being so stupid, for not realizing where this was headed. I feel so caught unawares and it's killing me to be hurt like this. He wasn't supposed to do this to me.

I beat the couch with my fists, acting like the child I feel like. I scream and cry and beat the shit out of my couch, and still I don't feel better.

"You bastard!" I scream at the top of my lungs, feeling my throat burn with the force of my cry. A thought passes through my head of what would happen if I hadn't hung up the phone, and he was hearing all of this. This thought amuses me for a split second, and then it royally pisses me off, so I pick up one of my pillows and hurl it at a lamp, effectively shattering it.

I don't feel any better, but now at least I feel some semblance of sanity, the urge to smash things is gone. Now it's just a dark and painful sadness, and my large apartment seems to yawn around me, empty. I pick up a tissue and wipe at my wet face, accomplishing nothing.

It hurts to think, and my body hurts from crying, but I can't stop. I go sit down dejectedly on the floor, beside the couch, but my place is driving me crazy, because I look around and I see him. I don't want to deal with this anymore right now. I stand up, put on my shoes and go out.

I'm still crying like a child, but it doesn't matter. It's raining heavily. I drop my head and walk down the street, making no effort to avoid puddles, so within ten minutes my shoes and socks are drenched, not to mention the rest of me. I continue along a path that really doesn't lead anywhere.

I've lost track of time and of place. My eyes have been staring at my feet for god knows how long and I don't care if I ever go home. I swear to whoever's still listening to me that I heard someone laugh. Who was that? I shake my head. I've just started becoming delusional, which is a welcome relief. Suddenly there's a hand on my shoulder. Ok, maybe I'm not crazy after all.

"What are you doing out here?" I know that voice. Raising my head I see Bakura, but he doesn't look concerned, he looks amused. I say nothing and shake my head. I am now mute.

"Ok then, can I venture a guess?" I give him the slightest of nods. He muses for a moment. "How about that your prick of a boyfriend dumped you," I give him a startled look of surprise. He smirks, "Or else someone just died."

I raise my eyebrows at him and he ordains to explain. Thanks so much for cluing the rest of the audience. He's enjoying this way too much.

"You're out walking, you look like you've just lost your favorite pet, and it's raining. No one but an idiot walks in the rain."

"I was feeling a little bummed," I concede, speaking quietly.

"Ah, so you still have the ability to speak. Well let me ask you something. How uplifting can it be to walk outside and get wet. You're soaked, and if you're happier now then you were when you left your house you must've already killed yourself." He sighs dramatically. I think I'm going to hit him, hard. He redeems himself by looking straight at me. "Seriously, you look like you need company and something damned hot, not a walk in the rain." He has something there, I am now feeling quite soggy.

"Is that an invitation?" I ask curiously. He nods, but I think I'm going to pass. I put on a little shy smile and shake my head. "Thank you, but I'm alright. I just want to go home and go to bed."

"No no no, you're missing my point. You're coming with me, I'm giving you some hot strong black coffee, giving you something dry to wear, some violent TV shows to watch, a few intense minutes of air hockey, and then you can pretend you're ok and go home and mope." What is with this guy?

"I don't like coffee, or violence." He shakes his head in dramatic frustration.

"Well, you do now. Come on." He grabs my arm and pulls me down the street. I could resist, but my resolve is fading, that and I'm bloody freezing out here.

He looks back and grins at me. "If this doesn't cheer you up, I've got the keys to Yami's place and a bottle of pink spray paint." Holy shit, what does this guy do on his days off?

"And you just happened to have this on hand?"

"Nope, but I had a feeling that I'd be out walking when you were out here freeze drying yourself, and that you'd need entertainment." I stare at him open mouthed.

"Were you following me?" He nods, being caught doesn't seem to bother him.

"Malik called. Said he couldn't reach you. I came over and saw you go out."

"Why did you follow me?"

He smiles. "I have a huge problem with people who will willingly put themselves in this cold weather. If it's not ninety, I'm staying inside. So you owe me big-time." I shake my head at him.

Of all the people to adopt as my stalker, I get one who hates rainy day moping walks. This is just great, but then he pulls me next to him, and opens an umbrella. Wow, didn't even notice that, but it is nice not to be poured upon. Maybe this warm comfort idea is preferable, though if I want to walk in the snow I think I'll be safe.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Not the exact tone I was going for, and completely random, but I was in the mood to put up a one-shot. The fact that it has been doing nothing but rain for the last two weeks was part of it too. I hope someone likes it!

Review!

TTFN

Katia-chan


End file.
